A Kitsune's Plan
by Foxy Kurama
Summary: Youko just succeded at stealing another treasure, but now he's restless. He finds his next victim: Hiei. When he steals the thing most preacious to Hiei, Hiei comes in search of it. But Youko has plans for this cute Youkai. rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

Youko ran through the woods, away from the castle, precious gems clutched in his right hand. His ears twitched with excitement. He ran to the cave where he kept his treasure and lay down on the bed, admiring the lovely jewel necklace wrapped around his hand. Setting the necklace on a cluttered table beside him, he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. His body told him he needed rest, but Youko wasn't done playing yet. Youko restlessly sat up. He had hit all the places close to here, and all other spots were at least a half-a-days run away. Youko frowned, but then smiled when he quickly thought of a plan. He walked to the threshold of his cave and used his spirit awareness to try and locate a nearby pack of bandits. Instead he found a lone bandit, if it even was a bandit, he couldn't tell. 'Well,' Youko thought, 'he has to have something valuable on his person, or at least have food I can steal.' Youko ran toward the chi he sensed, and suppressed his own, as not to be detected. He hid behind some bushes and watched the person who was short enough to be a kid but was as experienced as a man. Youko watched for awhile, waiting for his pursuant to reveal something worth stealing. Youko noticed something strange about the person he was watching, but couldn't put his finger on it. Youko could tell he wasn't ningen, he was definitely youkai, but what type he could not tell. The demon had a white bandana-like piece of cloth tied around his head and his right arm was wrapped in bandages. 'If his arm is injured, it should be easier to steal from him,' Youko thought. The youkai's black hair stood up, defying gravity, and a white starburst above his forehead made him look dangerous. Youko laughed a little to himself as he sat and watched the demon. He wondered if the youkai was as strong as he looked. The demon turned and a gleam caught Youko's eye. The hilt of a black katana shone in the fading sunlight. Youko smirked, then planned his theft. Youko waited and waited for the youkai to sleep, but it seemed the demon didn't need sleep. He growled, but refused to give up. He waited through the night and into the morning, not sleeping, so he wouldn't let down his guard. Finally, the demon closed his eyes to nap and Youko took his chance. Once he was sure the youkai was asleep, Youko stood and crept up on him. He successfully slid the katana from the demon's belt but when he turned to leave, the demon stood. Youko turned back to face the demon and got ready to run.  
"Where do you think you're going with my sword?" the demon questioned calmly. Youko smirked and catching the demon off guard, he punched him in the stomach. The demon stumbled backward, and a necklace slipped out from under his shirt. Youko's eyes widened when he saw what was on the chain and immediately dropped the sword to grab the necklace. The demon caught him and grabbed hold of his long silver hair. Youko yelped but didn't let go of the necklace. He braced himself, pulled away and ran, leaving the demon with a handful of his precious silver hair. Youko smiled as he lay down. He rubbed his head where his hair had been pulled out, but it was worth it. He was dead tired and as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell right to sleep.

* * *

Hiei growled, how could he have let that fox steal his precious tear gem necklace? He cursed at himself as he walked through the forest, lock of silver hair clenched tightly in his fist. The hair still held a faint essence of the fox's chi and Hiei could sense it with the jagan. He searched for the fox's chi elsewhere, but didn't find anything, and when the day came he climbed high into a tree and slept. When he awoke, he continued his search, heading in the direction the kitsune took off.

* * *

Youko took off the next morning and headed for his next target. The target was a half-a-day away, but he would be back at his den by sundown. As Youko ran, he thought of the demon he stole the Koorome tear gem from. He was wearing the necklace around his own neck now, taking it out of his shirt to admire it once and awhile. When he reached the target, he quickly executed his plan and came out with the treasure unscathed. He headed back toward his den as the morning turned to afternoon. Youko pulled out the tear gem again and thought of the demon. 'He is kind of cute and he does have skill,' Youko thought, 'we'll have to see if he comes after his precious gem.'

* * *

Hiei found the fox's chi to the east and followed it. He stood in a tree at least 50 feet from the fox's chi and surveyed the area. There seemed to be no traps. He carefully unsheathed his katana and advanced toward the kitsune. Suddenly, an arrow shot at him. He dodged easily, but then a spear flew at his head. He jumped back and the spear landed at his feet. A group of more arrows launched at him, except these were encased in spirit energy. He dodged again. 'What's going on, am I surrounded?' Hiei thought. He checked again, but didn't sense anyone, even with the jagan. As he approached the fox's hiding spot, more and more things were fired at him. He managed to dodge most, but an arrow of spirit energy badly cut his arm. Finally, things stopped trying to shoot him and he approached the threshold of the fox's den.

* * *

Youko had arrived at his den several hours ago and was now sleeping. He sensed a demon's chi and awoke to find the demon standing in his doorway. Youko smiled and stood to greet his 'guest'. The demon glared, but Youko only smiled back.  
"Give my necklace back," the demon growled. Youko smiled and pulled the necklace out from under his shirt.  
"This?" he asked, playing with the gem between his fingers. "Yes," The demon said in a low growl. "I think not," Youko responded, then he spotted the demons arm; dripping with blood. "Let me bandage your arm," Youko said, taking a step forward. The demon took a step back and growled.

"Not until you give me my necklace," he said, glaring at the kitsune.

Youko sighed and took out a leaf blade, "Don't make me hurt you." The demon growled and raised his katana, preparing for a fight. Youko sighed again and charged the demon. He cut him across the chest and then knocked the youkai unconscious by hitting him in the back of the head. Youko smiled at the demon, 'He is persistent,' he thought. He picked the demon up and set him on the bed, getting a wet cloth and cleaning up the blood. When the Demon was clean, Youko bandaged his wounds.

* * *

Hiei woke to the inside of the fox's den. 'I'm not dead? I thought for sure the kitsune would have killed me.' The fox looked at Hiei and smiled.  
"It's about time you woke"  
Hiei growled, "What do you want with me"  
"Nothing," the fox smiled mischievously, "and I will give you your tear gem back if you give me your name, and your word you'll stay"  
Hiei glared at the fox. He didn't like the idea at all, but was in no condition to fight.

"Fine, I'm Hiei"  
"Hiei… so give me your word you'll stay"  
Hiei glared at the kitsune then growled, "I promise I'll stay"  
"Did I mention," the kitsune added, "that if you try to escape, my traps or I myself, will kill you. My traps are much better than before and will recognize your chi and kill you." Hiei growled but didn't move from the bed. The fox walked over to the bed and took the tear gem from around his neck. He held it out and said, "By the way, I'm Youko Kurama. You may call me either Youko, or Kurama, it's your choice." Hiei took the tear gem and lifted his head to put it around his neck. Youko smiled and walked to the fire where a stew was cooking. Youko laughed to himself while filling two bowls with stew. He walked over to Hiei and handed him one of the bowls, keeping one for himself. Youko smiled at the demon, he had been doing that a lot lately. But his plan was perfect, how could he not smile? Youko turned so that Hiei wouldn't see the mischievous look on his face. He ate in silence, along with Hiei and then walked over to a corner to admire some of his treasures. Hiei lay in the bed, after finishing his bowl and stared at the ceiling. He could move again, his arm had stopped bleeding and his chest wound wouldn't leave a scar. The bandages were bloody though, and he didn't trust this Youko kitsune with bandaging his wounds, though he did it once already. Youko stood after he finished flattering his handiwork and walked over to see how Hiei was doing. He noticed the bloody bandages on Hiei's left arm and got more cloth so he could change them. Bringing the cloth back to the bed, Youko insisted Hiei sit up so he could tend to his wounds. Hiei reluctantly obeyed and Youko smiled, gently unwrapping the bandages and carefully putting on new ones. Youko took Hiei's bowl along with his and washed them in the creek. When he came back, Hiei was lightly napping. Youko's tail twitched with excitement and he crept over to the bed. He lay down beside Hiei, putting an arm around the youkai and let his tail lay gently on his thigh, the tip tickling Hiei's stomach. Hiei's eyes snapped open as he realized what the fox was doing. "Youko!" Hiei yelled, pushing the kitsune away and glaring at him. "What in hell do you think you're doing?" Youko frowned and put on an innocent face. "I was just lying next to you." Hiei growled, he didn't believe the fox's story for one minute. He sighed and sat back down on the bed, still physically exhausted from loosing so much blood. Youko stood from the kneeling position he had assumed when Hiei shoved him off the bed. He walked away, towards the open end of the cave, and faced the darkness outside. Hiei lay back down in the bed and lay awake for the rest of the night, when the sun rose, he could keep his eyes open no longer and finally drifted into a deep sleep.  
Youko scowled at Hiei, he was sleeping light before, but now he was sleeping heavily, from trying to stay awake. Youko walked over to the bed, not really caring how loud he was. He sat next to Hiei, then lay down, laying his head next to Hiei's, his nose touching the youkai's ear. He pressed his body against the demon's, snuggling close and laying his tail on Hiei's stomach. Hiei didn't realize it, he was to far immersed in a dream to be aware or reality.

_Hiei ran for his life into the forest, a silver fox chasing his down. He tripped and fell on his face, the silver kitsune catching up with him. The fox pounced on top of him and held him to the ground. Hiei struggled until he was so tired he couldn't resist any longer. The fox sat atop him and pulled off his shirt. Hiei protested, but the fox ignored him. Hiei had never been dominated before and the fact that the fox wouldn't listen frustrated and intrigued him at the same time. The kitsune lay on his chest, an inch away from his face and Hiei lifted his head to kiss the fox--_

Hiei woke to a start, Youko snuggled up to his chest, witch was covered only by the bandages.  
"Kisama," Hiei muttered, getting up from the bed and leaving Youko to sleep. He walked to the mouth of the cave and stared out into the dense forest. Since it was still day, things scurried about and Hiei watched them, wondering. He remembered what the fox had told him about his traps, and the kitsune was much stronger and much smarter than he looked.


	2. Chapter 2

Before i begin, i have just brought this story back to life and finally posted it here. im starting to see just how much my writing has improved. Hope you like this next chap cuz its better than the first (in my opinion)

* * *

Youko woke to an empty bed and scowled. He hadn't meant to fall into a very deep sleep, but he was surprised that even though he was defenseless enough for Hiei to get up and walk away, the youkai hadn't taken the chance to slay him. Maybe the plan was working after all. Youko sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a moment, then realized, Hiei was nowhere in sight. As the fox jumped to his feet, cursing, all thoughts of his plan retreated from his mind like rainwater slipping off the sleek fabric of a raincoat. He darted through the entrance and past all his sprung traps and almost past the little demon who was breathing hard and leaning up against a tree. Youko practically skidded to a stop, coming to a final halt in front of the little demon who was glaring up at him.

* * *

Thoughts raced through his head as he stared up at the silver-haired fox. He had gotten past the traps, but now he was surely going to die. There was no way he would be able to fight the Youko and live; not in this state at least. Hiei caught his breath just in time for the fox to take a step toward him. Youko towered above his bent form, his golden eyes gleaming and his silver mane glittering in the setting sunlight. His face was not visible, due to the blinding light behind him, but Hiei was sure his gaze was filled with anger and hate. Hiei struggled to stay conscious as blood dripped from his open wounds; the gash on his arm had re-opened and there were many new cuts on his chest and limbs. Youko stooped over and came face to face with the bleeding youkai. "I'm surprised you survived all my traps," the fox said calmly, reaching down and picking the injured Hiei up, bride style. Hiei struggled, but Youko just smiled and held fast. "You really are an amazing demon," Youko continued, carrying Hiei back toward the cave, "but still I wonder every time, 'Why do I spare you?' I guess we'll never know." Youko reached the cave and set Hiei down, drawing water and getting clean bandages. "If you keep this up, you'll have depleted my first aid supplies in only a few days." Youko wrung a rag over the bowl and brought both over to the place where Hiei lay. Hiei glared, but the words Youko said made him wonder. Why was it that he was always spared? Why was it that all his wounds were treated promptly and well? He suddenly remembered waking to the fox laying on his bare chest and his mellow face hardened again. "Fag," Hiei spat, trying to sit up and pull away from Youko's soft hands. Youko smirked and let Hiei go, watching him struggle under half his own weight. "Now is that really the way to treat your savior"  
'Savior?' Hiei thought, retching at the idea of being spared by another. Youko again tried to bandage Hiei's bleeding wound but he pulled away again, slapping away the comforting hands that were trying to help him. Youko frowned as he saw that his 'friend' was not cooperating. Pinning one of Hiei's shoulders down, Youko climbed over Hiei's kicking legs and sat atop of him, pinning both wrists to the floor with one arm. Youko smiled as Hiei burned holes in him with his evilest glares and continued slowly, to bandage Hiei's wounds.

* * *

Hiei, who didn't see a point to staying awake, was finally asleep, though his jagan glanced around the room, sightlessly feeling all of it's inhabitants and documenting where they were. Youko stirred in his sleep, muttering something about golden geese and Hiei opened an eye, sitting up and staring at the sleeping kitsune. He looked so peaceful and innocent laying there, his silver hair draped like a silken cloth over his shoulders and cascading onto the jewel-strewn floor. This was the first time Hiei had actually gotten a chance to look at the Youko's home, and was amazed at the fox's obsession with treasure. The floor was covered in a random assortment of jewels, some just individual gems, others strung into necklaces or bracelets. Tables and chairs were stacked high with mirrors, bars of silver and gold, books piled high to the ceiling, lamps and other random furniture set on any open space available. A few bottles of expensive wine sat in a corner alone, while dust collected on everything in the room. Spotting something suspicious, Hiei walked over to the corner with the wine in it. He knelt next to the bottles, overlooking them and staring at a crack behind them in the wall. Quietly moving the bottles, he saw that the crack opened up and left a small space in the wall. It was small, but just large enough for Hiei to fit comfortably, making him wonder where it lead. Looking once at the sleeping kitsune, Hiei crawled through the space with hope that it would lead away from this den of torture. To both his joy and dismay, it opened up into a larger cave where a youkai was stopping to rest, an arm-full of jewels piled in his lap while he slept, leaning against the wall.

* * *

Youko woke to another nightmare as he realized Hiei was gone. "The idiot! Doesn't he realize my traps will only get stronger and smarter against him?" Youko scowled as he ran to the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks. It was ominously quiet as Youko realized none of the traps were sprung and nothing so much as a rabbit stirred behind them. His first thought was the youkai must have found a way to get past them without setting them off, but as he looked about the room for some sort of inspiration on what to do next, he noticed the moved wine bottles, and the crack in the cave wall. Staring in horror for a moment, Youko scrambled through the rock and came out on the other side in a small den. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Hiei staring at an unidentified sleeping youkai. The sigh startled Hiei and he turned to face his pursuer, ready to fight to the death this time. Hiei's katana was drawn and Youko took out his leaf blade, both demons concealing their emotions behind a mask of calm tranquility. Hiei charged first, Youko parried, and the fight began. The struggle lasted only a few minutes, swords doing no more than intimidate most of the time. When the clash was through, the unknown demon was awake, and now watching them curiously, clutching his treasure with an even more protective arm. Youko was sitting atop Hiei who was held to the ground, hands pined down and lips locked in a tender kiss. The fox's hair enveloped them both in a silver curtain while their one-man audience wondered what they were doing. Youko shifted a little and licked Hiei's lips not waiting for Hiei to open his mouth and forced entry, tasting ever inch he could. The trance was broken as Hiei felt the kitsune get hard and took him by surprise, throwing him onto the floor. Hiei stood and wiped his mouth, scowling, brushed himself off and made for the door, but Youko caught his am and held him fast. Youko gave the demon guest not a glance nor any sign of recognition as he practically dragged Hiei through the cave mouth and around to his own den. The traps stayed quiet as Hiei was dragged back and upon reaching the confines of his home, Youko threw Hiei onto the bed. Hiei's first notion was that the kitsune would force himself upon him, but instead Youko turned away, walking to the crevice and planting a seed that quickly sprang into a man eating plant, ready to guard the second exit. "Do not try to escape again," Youko threatened, heading for the doorway. He looked back once more, meeting Hiei's gaze equally then turned back and walked out the mouth of the cave. 


	3. Chapter 3

Allright! I'm trying a new format and i hope it's easier to read. I want your feedback on how you like it cuz itll b a pain for me to do all my stories like this. so. hope you like this new chapter, and enjoy.

* * *

Hiei blinked, and stared after the cold hearted Youko, wondering what he was thinking and what he was planning. It was strange; Hiei could usually tell a person's ambitions, but this demon was more of a mystery than anyone had ever been. It was almost as if he didn't know his ambitions himself and was just going along with everything that happened.

When the kitsune made him promise to stay, there seemed to be a plan, but all evidence of it faded away the more time they spent together. Hiei sighed, frustrated, and looked around the room before laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

* * *

Youko vented as he walked back around the rock to the other cave. Hieididn't care at all, he just wanted to escape, wanted to be free. He was being held against his will that was all there was to it.

Kicking a rock, the kitsune approached the cave entrance and looked around for some sign of their previous audience. Surprisingly, the demon was still there, napping in the same spot as though Hiei had never come through the crack in the rock and Youko had never chased after and he had never gotten up to watch the two demons struggle with each other on the cave floor.

Youko raised an eyebrow and stood back to take in the demon's strange appearance. The first thing that caught Youko's eye was the wide black hat that sat upon the demon's head, his pointed ears sticking outlike horns and his black hair pulled up in a high pony tail. The buckle onhis hat shone in the dim light, and also attracted the fox's attention to ared gem around the youkai's neck.

Youko smirked as he walked up to the demon and inspected the pendant further, his hand caught and held firmly as it reached for the red necklace. Youko looked up into the frowning face of the demon, his indigo blue eyes reflecting Youko's expression of awe.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" the demon said, his grip around the jewels in his arms tightening as he looked up at the silver fox.

"Simply examining your pendant," Youko replied, straightening regally. The demon stood, measuring about half a foot shorter than Youko, and looked the fox up and down, taking in his appearance and smiling to himself as he continued the conversation.

"And you couldn't have examined any of the gems in my arms?"

"You're pendant is the only thing that caught my eye."

"Ah yes, only the best for the famed Youko Kurama." Kurama smirked, not in the least bit surprised.

"I see you've heard of me," he replied, his smirk turning into a smile, "And yet I've never seen you before. Mind introducing yourself?"

The demon smiled and bowed slightly, "I am Kuronue, a youkai koumari and Makai thief."

(A/N: tell me, how long did it take you to figure out it was Kuronue?)

Youko bowed respectively and headed back toward the mouth of the cave. "Hey where are you going?" Kuronue said as Youko started to walk away.

The kitsune turned back and flashed the koumari a smile, "Hunting, want to come along?" Kuronue gave Youko a curious look, but smiled and quickly followed him out of the cave and into the forest.

* * *

Hiei paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for Youko to return. Where had he gone? It had already been several hours since he left, Hiei had taken a short nap and then got up to look at all the intriguing items in the room. He had spent about a half hour looking around, and still no kitsune.

Hiei was starting to almost worry. What had happened to the youkai? Sitting down once more, Hiei started a fire in the small pit Youko had made, and sat next to it, staring at it like it held the answers to all his questions. Mindlessly staring, he sat there another fifteen minutes and started to get really irritated.

"Where the hell did you go, Youko?" Hiei asked the empty room, "Why haven't you returned yet?"

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Worried about your kitsune?" A youkai walked into the cave uninvited and Hiei saw that it was his audience from earlier.

Growling, he replied smartly, "He isn't my kitsune and no, I'm not worried."

"Just a thought" the demon shrugged and walked over to the fire. Just as Hiei was wondering how he got in and past Youko's traps, the fox walked in after him, a dead deer slung over his shoulder. Cutting it into pieces and cooking it over the fire, dinner was prepared, and they all ate in silence, Hiei occasionally shooting glares at the two acquaintances.

After dinner, Kuronue and Youko sat around the fire chatting about thefts and their adventures while Hiei sulked in a corner, hating this new-comer more than he remembered hating anyone in his life.

When the youkai finally left, Hiei was already asleep, sitting on Youko's bed where he was observing the pair. Youko smiled to himself as he readjusted his guest and laid next to him gently, Hiei's chest as his pillow.

* * *

Hiei woke from a short dream as he felt the kitsune stir. Opening his eyes a fraction of an inch, he looked down at his chest to see Youko snuggled peacefully up to him. He snorted, but did nothing else as he lay back down to sleep, closing his eyes once more and returning to his dream.

* * *

When Youko woke the next morn, Hiei was still asleep. The fox smiled to himself and stretched as he sat up, looking around his den to rest his eyes on what was left of the deer.

Attacking it hungrily he ate most of what was left, leaving some for the black haired demon when he awoke, then walked over to the doorway and watched over his territory for awhile.

Soon Hiei awoke and seeing the leftovers finished them off, not muttering so much as a thank you to the kitsune. When Youko walked back to the glowing embers, Hiei was already interesting himself with a beautiful jade necklace.

"Fox, where did you get this?" Youko raised an eyebrow at the blunt and discourteous substitution for his name, but let it slide, not minding much at all.

"I stole it from an ancient Chinese castle, where the princess had hung herself." Hiei set the necklace down on a pile of books and walked over to the kitsune.

"Is stealing all you do for fun? Don't you get bored of it?" Youko smiled intelligently and looked up at the short demon standing above him.

"I never get tired of it. There is always something new and unexpected around the corner." Hiei nodded and was about to ask another question when someone interrupted their thoughts.

"Youko! I found a perfect place to steal from." Youko stood as Kuronue entered the cave.

'Now how did he get though the traps?' Hiei thought scowling. Youko smiled and bid Hiei adieu, leaving him to ponder how the koumari could get though Youko's defenses and he could not.

* * *

A littel short if i do say so myself, but not completely uneventful.

Next time Hiei attempts to escape, so see if heaven prevails.

5 more reviews and ill update wether i have good ideas or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, dont kill me. i finally got it posted.

short short chappie. but its good, i promise. im trying to think of what to do next. suggestions welcome!

* * *

Hiei paced back and forth in front of the entrance waiting for the kitsune to return. He had been gone all day with Kuronue and Hiei was becoming angry at the fox for never being home. Amongst his anger, Hiei was thinking of a way to escape, How was it that Kuronue got through Youko's defenses?

Perhaps Youko made it so his traps would recognize the koumari. Yes, that would explain why Kuronue could come running up to the cave whenever he felt like it. But what about the first time? Kuronue didn't have to dodge traps then either.

Wait a minute, he didn't have to dodge traps the time Youko dragged him back from Kuronue's cave; that must be the key!  
Hiei's pace quickened as he found the solution, and his brain stemmed off into five different conversations with himself as he tried to think of a way to have Youko escort him from the tomb.

* * *

Youko returned late that night, his neck piled with necklaces and his hands full of gems. Hiei could smell the alcohol on his breath as he entered the cave stumbling once or twice before coming to sit at the burned out fire. Lighting it rather easily, the kitsune lay down beside it and watched the flames calmly, the silence only being interrupted by a hiccup now and then. Hiei watched amusedly, deciding this was his chance. Waiting till the fox was well asleep, Hiei crept to his side and stooped behind him to pick him up bride-style.

Hiei paused as the sleeping kitsune got comfortable in his arms, then continued toward the door, unaware of the clouds that loomed over him, crowding the sky. Hiei stepped lightly, fearful of waking his captor and afraid of setting off something that was not triggered by ki but by motion. 'I wish I didn't have to drag the fox with me. If only he had just set me free; there is no reason for me to be there anyways, its not like I was doing work for him or anything,' Hiei seethed, looking down at Youko and scowling. 'Gods he's heavy.'

They were almost to the end though, Hiei could see the tree that marked the end of the long 'hallway' of traps. As he picked up his pace a little, he felt a wet raindrop fall on his nose. Looking up to the sky, Hiei saw it was covered in thick, dark-gray clouds--not a single star shone through. He felt another raindrop on his shoulder as it started to drizzle and he picked up his pace to jogging, hoping the rain wouldn't wake the fox.

Five yards from the tree, something unexpected caught Hiei's attention. A rain of spirit arrows was shot toward them, and Hiei was unable to duck with the kitsune in his arms. Dodging them best he could, he managed to escape most of them, but one scathed his cheek and another cut Youko's arm. Hiei looked down to see that the fox's arm was bleeding badly. He was finally out of the danger zone and he was about to bolt for the forest, but hesitated at the sight of Youko's wound. Hiei scowled at himself, but approached the fox again, tearing off a thick strip of his shirt to wrap the kitsune's arm. As he was tying the last knot, it abruptly began pouring, and Hiei felt he had to leave now if he was going to escape without a fight. Turning on his heel, he walked 5 paces before a calm melodious voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hiei, your leaving already?" Hiei turned to face the kitsune, hand on his katana.

"You really think I want to stay here with you?" he asked, a growl in his throat making his words sound harsh.

"Well you did give your word, I hoped…" Youko looked down at his lap, for he was still sitting, as he trailed off, letting hiswords sink in with the sound of the rain.

Hiei snorted at the childish fox, "My word is only final when I want it to be, its my word and I can go back on it if I wish." Youko looked up at him, a pain in his eyes that could be surpassed by no physical pain.

"…Very well. Goodbye Hiei." he concluded, his ears twitching from the cold wet of the rain upon them.

"Sayonara Fox," Hiei muttered in return as he turned once more and walked away into the forest.

* * *

10 more reviews please before i continue (since i have school now)

that would bring by review count up to... 23? does that sound resonable.


	5. Chapter 5

a few notes before I continue

LoversPastForgotten, no I don't think this will end up as a youko-kuronue story. I'm pretty sure I'm just going to keep them as best friends, don't worry.

chibi-belze, you finally get your next chapter. And you grammar is good. I have to use spellcheck

Karuto, I'm not "demanding" reviews, I'm simply setting a goal for myself. If I never set goals for myself I would just keep putting off making these chapters and eventually stop. Then people wouldn't be too happy with me, would they. And second, koumari means bat/ bat demon. There _are_ different dialects of Japanese you know.

But to no further ado, here is the chap you all have been waiting for. (sorry it's a little late, its homecoming week and its getting very hectic!)

* * *

Youko woke the next morning and stretched, looking around the room for Hiei's familiar face, but finding the cave rather cold and empty. Disappointment took over Youko's features as he remembered what had happened only a few nights ago. 

"Youko!" Kuronue startled the kitsune out of his thoughts as he darted though the mouth of the cave and came to a halt a few inches from where Youko sat.

"What," Youko replied impatiently, the hyperness of his friend not helping his bad mood.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kuronue pouted, as Youko looked down at his bed, not getting the joke since his bed only had one 'side'. After staring unamused at his bed, Youko just looked up, still awaiting the explanation that the koumari had yet to give. Kuronue only changed the subject, "Hey you've been acting pretty strange since you let your 'boy-toy' go. Is it still bugging you?"

Youko looked up at the bat and growled softly, "I've told you, he wasn't and isn't my 'boy-toy'. Let it go Kuronue."

The koumari snorted in acknowledgement, "Yeah, right Youko."

* * *

Hiei watched Youko from a distant tree. He was masking his ki so no one would know he was there. He hadn't meant to, but had ended up counting the days since he left Youko's camp; it had been exactly 4 days as of last night. Hiei sighed as he saw Kuronue run up and turned to leave as they took off in the opposite direction. Hiei turned, but didn't leave, as the urge to follow overcame him. What was his fox up to? Probably another raid, but the koorime still wondered where the kitsune went every day and what he did. Hiei smirked and then turned back, jumping to the ground and silently following the pair. 

They ran for half a mile before reaching a castle, several stories high, and turrets stretching so far toward the sky that they seemed like spinning needles, spinning the wispy clouds into the silver threads that decorated their crowns. Hiei froze in awe as he stared up at the beauty that was about to become disheveled. His moments pause didn't set him far behind as he sped to catch up to his targets, still leaving enough space to eliminate his chance of being seen. Creeping thorough the shadows he followed them down the dank halls of the castle, on edge for any trap or surprise that may await him around the corner. Youko broke into a run and before Hiei could react, Kuronue leapt back, feet from where Hiei stood. An arrow was lodged in the stone wall, in between the solid bricks and Youko had narrowly evaded it. Hiei heaved a silent sigh as they continued on, now paying even more attention to castle-dwellers and flying objects that they defended themselves with. As Kuronue darted around the corner, Youko ran back, almost colliding into Hiei had he not jumped out of the way and head first into the wall. Hiei rubbed his skull where he had hit the wall. He was sure no matter how tough his head was, a bump would appear by the next day.

Youko dashed around the corner once more and Hiei was allowed the chance to follow as the fox and the bat sprinted down the hall, dodging arrows and knocking out guards as they went. Hiei sped past, almost invisibly, and almost ran part them as they came to a sudden halt in front of a rather large man and his two henchmen. Hiei gasped loudly, unable to control himself, but the sound of his breath being stolen away, was covered by the clanging of a mace upon the stone floor. Youko leapt aside easily, and Kuronue attacked, almost knocking the weapon from the man's hands. The leader just stood and glared at the two, as if he was prisoner to them. As Youko narrowly avoided another swing, a urge to fight sprang up in Hiei, prompting him to come from his hiding spot at fight the monsters attacking his comrade. Another mace was brought into view as the other henchman joined the battle, swinging uncoordinatedly with his partner. Still the leader glared, not moving a single muscle, not even flinching when one of the henchmen were thrown back into a wall not two inches from him. Hiei suspected something, but still did not move, and waited out the battle as the fox and bat fought simultaneously, almost as if they were one being separated into two individuals. Hiei found his temper rising as he watched the two, green with envy as he pictured himself fighting alongside the fox instead of the koumari that had burst himself rudely into the koorime's life. One of the henchmen fled down an adjoining corridor, leading Kuronue after him. Hiei was the only one who saw the leder move; his arm raised for an instant and both the henchman and Youko froze. The leader raised his other hand inducing the henchman to collapse to the floor, then walked over to the frozen kitsune and examined the fine coat that had willingly brought itself to his doorstep.

Hiei, still as Youko, was barely breathing, his breath caught in his throat as he stared on at the sight: the fox trapped, the bat gone, and himself hiding in the shadows. Hiei glared at himself for thinking the Youko could protect himself, or even that if worst came to worst, Kuronue would be there to protect him. Even if he wouldn't be needed in the future, Youko needed him now, and here he was. Hiei suddenly leapt from the shadows, taking all inhabitants of the hall by surprise as he brought his foot to the side of the leader's head and watched him fall, with a great thunk, onto the hard stone floor. Youko gaped at Hiei, and although he could move, he didn't, motionless with doubt and disbelief.

"H-hiei?" Youko stammered, not believing his eyes. Maybe he was fantasizing again, maybe it was an illusion, maybe a spell had made his wildest dreams come true. Hiei just stared silently, then dashed off in the direction of the bat demon; he was not about to let the koumari go without a good reprimand. As the youkai followed Kuronue's distinctive scent, he noticed a curious fox follow him down the hall. Hiei smirked to himself, but his expression suddenly changed as he entered the room where Kuronue was. The bat was chained to a stone wall, shackles tight around his ankles and wrists, and behind him, covering every bare spot on the cold granite wall, were furs. Not just any furs-- demon furs: rabbit fur, deer fur, bear fur, squirrel fur, wolf fur, coon fur, skunk fur, mink fur, fox fur-- Hiei's eyes rested upon the goldenpelt of a fox demon. A space next to that made his gaze glide from the bare wall, to his astonished friend, still staring as the immense amount of pelts. Hiei eyes widened as the realization set in. The leader did not only want the intruders dead… the youkai shook his head; he did not even want to think about it. Just the idea of his beautiful fox pinned to the wall was enough to make him loose the measly lunch he had eaten, and more.

A bitter taste filled Hiei's mouth as he turned to Youko and said calmly, "You must leave. Before the hunter wakes and finds his prey waiting for him"

Youko smirked at the concern in his former captive's eyes, "Are you kidding? We're taking what we came here for first." Hiei's jaw almost dropped to the floor, but he clenched it tight in spite of himself. Did he not understand? Did he not see all the pelts on the wall and the spot reserved for him? Did he take the concern Hiei had for a joke? Rage built up in the koorime as Hiei roughly took Youko's arm.

"No, you are leaving now. If you don't, you may as well be the next one pinned to that wall." Youko laughed as Kuronue glared at them both.

"A little HELP here!" He interrupted, yanking at the shackles that bound him noisily, hoping to get the love birds' attention. "HEY!" he yelled again, and the two were snapped out of theirstareing contestas Kuronue glared at them as intensely as before. Youko smirked and held in a laugh as he walked over to unchain his friend. Hiei watched them impatiently and when the koumari was finally unbound, he practically shoved them through the door, glaring at the bat before he turned to leave, rushing away before he caught himself doing something else stupid.

Youko sighed as he and Kuronue stepped from the threshold of the castle. Within the castle, the leader stirred, anger hidden beneath a glare that could burn through steel as his henchmen gathered around him, seeming to read his mind as they gathered items without a word.

* * *

a bit ooc if you ask me, but i did alright. 

hope you liked this chap and im setting my next goal at 7 reviews (not at all hard for you to achieve, im sure)


	6. Ch 6 ::Gomen! i fixed it!::

My apologies to all of you that were majorly confused. Unfortunately. Sleep has caught up with me im afraid and I can't tell my own stories apart v.v

But anyways! Gomen everyone and sorry for the confusion! Seriously.. my apologies v.v

also

firefly12, I appreciate the correction and I went back and fixed it

but to no further ado! (gomen nasai! x100)

* * *

Hiei cursed under his breath as he pouted, perched in a high tree. It seemed no matter how he tried, he could not forget about the silver fox. Perhaps it was because he didn't trust him to stay out of trouble, or perhaps it was because he had grown accustomed to waking up to the kitsune. Whatever the reason, the youkai didn't like the feelings that were stirred inside him when he saw the fox's face, and yet, he couldn't get enough of it.

He mulled over the matter several days before he decided to move on. He still had to find his sister, gods knows where she might be now. Hiei's mind drifted to his sister for the first time in weeks.

Youko sighed as he looked out into the misty twilight. The sun was just sinking below the horizon and its fragile rays were catching the growing dew drops on the drooping blades of grass. He couldn't stop thinking of Hiei, and even though he knew Hiei was gone, he always had the feeling that he was near.

Youko shook his head and looked around. Kuronue was already asleep, he had set up his own cot after they decided it was pointless to live in two different places if they were going to work together. It was somewhat like the old packs he had headed, though then his followers were brainless, and did whatever they were told without thought of the consequences. Kuronue was different. He was more of a friend than a follower.

Youko's thoughts drifted to his treasure which was growing steadily. He smiled to himself. Perhaps it was time for a celebration. Tomorrow they would go out, have a couple of drinks, see what was the latest news, and maybe take a job or three. Youko walked over to his bed as he sighed contentedly. A day of revelry would definitely take his mind off of Hiei; maybe it was just what he needed.

Kuronue glanced over at the bulletin board in the corner as he took a drink from the large mug in his hand. Youko laughed as he took his own mug from the counter.

"What?" Kuronue asked in an offended tone.

Youko smirked, "Wanna go over there and read it?"

"What? No, it doesn't matter. Who cares?"

"Apparently you do, You've been glancing at it every five seconds." Kuronue shook his head in protest. "Come on, lets go have a look," Youko stood and walked over to the message board. Everything was posted there: from wanted posters to lost pet signs and even some numbers to call for a good time. Youko smirked as he read one of the ads.

"Tan colored Neko, likes cozy dens and frolicking in the fields, cuddly, but willing and able." Youko snorted, "Maybe we should call this one Kuronue," He tore off a piece of paper with a printed number on it and slipped it in his pocket. Kuronue gasped as Youko proceeded to read the next article.

"Lookit this!" Kuronue tore off one of the posted ads and handed it to Youko.

Scanning it, Youko's gaze was immediately drawn to the reward.

He gaped as Kuronue smirked, "Sounds like a good deal to me." Youko nodded as he reread the ad.

"Though it does say 'Potentially dangerous, life threatening and 4 other attempts failed.'"

The thief duo burst out laughing.

"It's settled then!" Kuronue said, smiling. "Let's get a couple of beers for the road though." Youko smiled and tossed a couple of coins on the counter. The bartender glanced up at him and then turned around to grab their drinks.

As soon as Youko and Kuronue had the beer in their hands, they were off down the road toward their next employer.

Hiei pouted, having found himself at another dead end. There were no traces of his sister, no one had seen her, known her, heard of her; Hiei was almost ready to give up hope. There was still something driving him, whether in his subconscious or bluntly in his knowledge, there was a sense of belonging that was torn from him when he walked out of the kitsune's life. Now he thought, it must lie with his sister, because with relatives came a subtle sense of home.

Hiei gently touched the gem that hung around his neck. It was his only connection with his koorime past, and yet it held the memory of a sly silver kitsune that he couldn't possibly banish. Hiei sighed, deep in his troubles and drifted off into sleep as he unknowingly fought conflicting emotions.

Kurama and Kuronue had silently breached the barrier to the castle, and were looking for a way to get in as they crept along the North wall. Vines crawled up and rooted in between the stones, hanging on for their life as they wound their way toward the sun. Kuronue tapped his friend on the shoulder as he spotted a low and unguarded window. It was a bit of a gamble, but that's they thrived on. Kuronue leapt up first, giving a signal as he checked that everything was clear, and Youko leapt after him, eager to proceed with the mission.

It seemed quiet at they approached the target room. There were no guards, and the castle seemed unoccupied. Youko froze and listened intently; his ears twitched madly, searching for sound, but when he found none, he was only more precautious. Kuronue watched with silent amusement, and followed his friend as they walked to the door. With suppressed ki, the kitsune reluctantly touched the door handle, it was not searing hot, nor was it bitter cold. Staring bemused, Youko started to wonder why this mission was so dangerous.

He grasped the handle and turned gently, just about to look up, when a loud thud and a noise of something whipping past his ear interrupted his thoughts. An arrow imbedded in the oak door had Kuronue yelling for him to proceed. Youko pushed open the door and they rushed into the room, which they found was full of more guards than the hall. Resolving all they could do was fight, Kuronue drew a scythe and Youko a plant leaf which transformed itself into a dagger. The guards charged in unison and the partners split apart, battling their way through the mob of guards will at last they reached their prize.

Shrouded in black silk, stood a magnificent mirror, its gold trim glistened in the dim light and it's untainted glass shone through the thin fabric that concealed it's identity. Youko could only stare for a second as Kuronue parried an opponent and was pushed back into his comrade.

"Take it!" Kuronue said irritably, "We don't have time!" Youko snatched the mirror from it's pedestal and grabbing Kuronue's arm, headed for the door.

A few miles away, Hiei sat, sleeping uneasily in the branches of an oak tree. He was dreaming, of an unfortunate youkai who was knee deep in more trouble than he could handle.

* * *

Gomen again! The next chapter will be up soon I promise! As payment for my mistake, and also cuz im on a roll!

Gotta do a bit of research, but the next one will be good I promise!

While your waiting, you could always read the story that the old chap 6 REALLY belonged to

Its called "Behind Demon Doors" and its just getting to the good part o-o


End file.
